Geo (film)
Geo is a 2013 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Blur Studio and Geo LTD. Pictures based on the series of the same name. It is the third full-length feature film to be based on the series. It was directed by Geo G. and Tim Miller, and written by Al Shier and Jeff Fowler. It features the voices of James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden and Dakota Fanning. The film is the reboot to the Geo film series. The film was released by Universal Pictures on October 4, 2013, in 3D, RealD, IMAX, and conventional 2D theaters. Since the release of Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever in 2002, progress on a potential reboot was put in "development hell" for more than a decade. In June 2008, Geo LTD. announced that Blur Studio would produce the project. It received generally positive reviews, and grossed $463 million on a budget of $383 million. A sequel, titled Geo 2, is scheduled to be released on October 2, 2015. Plot Coming soon! Cast *James Arnold Taylor as Geo, Coraline's small, yellow, spherical creature and the main protagonist of the Geo series **Nancy Cartwright voiced Geo as a child. *Jason Marsden as Reo, Geo's brother and the deuteragonist of the Geo series **Frank Welker voiced Reo as a child. *Dakota Fanning as Coraline Jones, Geo and Reo's owner and the tritaognist of the Geo series *George Lopez as Uncle Kinder, a blue creature and Geo and Reo's uncle *Carlos Alazraqui as Gree, Geo's enemy and the main antagonist of the Geo series *Tom Kenny as Dr. One Eye, a friend of Geo **Tom Kenny also voices Ned, a rabbit. *Tara Strong as Neo, a sleepy creature *Dee Bradley Baker as Bob and Ralph, Anim8or birds *Jonah Hill as Rigo, a orange creature that wears a black coat *John DiMaggio as Eric, Rigo's owner *Steve Carell as Lenny, a friend of Eric *Grey DeLisle as Villy, a friend of Coraline *Seth Rogen as Will *Will Arnett as Mink Production In 2002, Geo LTD. announced that a new Geo film was underway, produced by the same team that created Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever (2002). A presentation by the series' creator Geo G. contained a reference to the working title Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever 2, and it was said to be released in 2005. In 2003, it was announced that the film would be rescheduled to 2008 and was no longer a sequel to Geo: The Greatest Movie Ever. In June 2003, it was announced that Geo would direct the feature. In November 2004, Geo announced that the development of the film was put on hold for a long time. Geo responded, "I had to put it on hold for a long, long, long time, but I won't cancel it. Please don't force me to start the new Geo movie. One more thing, PATIENCE!" While Geo is no longer directing Geo's 3rd Movie. In 2006, Todd Mccarthy of The Hollywood Reporter ''reported that the new ''Geo film was in development for a 2010 release, though Geo LTD. has yet to give an official confirmation. In September 2007, when Geo LTD. signed a long-term, 50-year distribution deal with Universal Studios, Geo confirmed that preparations for the film were in progress, with a story ready and a script being written. Geo said that it would be possibly released "within the next two or three years", with a representative from Geo LTD. saying 2011 would be the preferred deadline for completion. In June 2008, it was announced that the film would be computer-animated by Blur Studio with Geo and Tim Miller directing the film under the title The Geo Movie but was changed to simply Geo to avoid confusion with Geo G's another film, The Geo Team Movie. In August 2008, it was announced that the Shrek producer John H. Williams would be producing the film and Al Shier and Jeff Fowler would be writing the script. In February 2009, David Stinnett announced that he would be the co-producer of the film. On May 6, 2009, it was announced that James Arnold Taylor would voice Geo, the main protagonist of the Geo series. In September 2009, Jason Marsden, Dakota Fanning, George Lopez, Carlos Alazraqui, Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, Dee Bradley Baker, Jonah Hill John DiMaggio, Steve Carell were cast in the film. In April 2010, it was announced that Grey DeLisle would be joining the cast for the film. On March 26, 2011, Geo LTD. said that Geo would be released in 3D on October 5, 2012, later in June 2011, it was rescheduled to October 4, 2013. In France, the film was titled Geo: The Revenge of Gree. Release Geo was released in theaters by Universal Pictures in the United States on October 4, 2013 and the United Kingdom on November 7, 2013. The film's first trailer was released on February 5, 2013, the second trailer was released on June 26, 2013. Universal and Geo LTD. announced the film's post-production conversion to 3D on September 9, 2013. Unlike the first two films which were rated G, it was the first Geo ''film to be rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for mild rude humor. Marketing ''Coming soon! Home media Geo ''was released on digital download on January 28, 2014, and was released on DVD, Blu-ray and Blu-ray 3D in the United States on February 15, 2014 and the United Kingdom on March 19, 2014. A special "Really Yellow Edition" also include a limited edition Geo toy. It was accompanied by the short animated film, ''Yellow Quest. Reception Critical response Geo has received generally positive reviews from critics. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a score of 64% based on reviews from 104 critics, with an average rating of 9.8/10, giving it "Certified Fresh" status. The site's consensus reads: "Geo is the #1 movie in America for kids, teens and adults." It holds a 74% on Metacritic, indicating "Generally Favorable Reviews". It holds a 8.4 on the Internet Movie Database.Common Sense Media rated this film on for ages 6 and up and giving this film a 5 stars out of 5 quoting that "This film is fun and will give laughter to the whole family." Box office The film grossed $83,831,391 on it's opening day, with a combined total of $36,874,164 for it's opening weekend, being released in 4,167 theaters, leaving it #2 during the weekend behind Gravity in the United States. It grossed a total of $334,634,953 worldwide, making the film a box office success. Soundtrack Coming soon! Sequel After the success of the film, it was announced that Geo LTD. Pictures and Blur Studio are developing a sequel to Geo, with Geo G. and Tim Miller returning to direct the sequel. According to Geo, the sequel will focus on Geo, Reo and Coraline get sucked in a time machine and lead to the year 2067, and they met the future versions of Geo, Reo and Coraline. A unnamed villain is planning to take over the world. It's up to Geo, Reo, Coraline and the future version of Geo, Reo and Coraline to save the future before they find the time machine to go home. On November 13, 2013, it was announced that James Arnold Taylor, Jason Marsden and Dakota Fanning will reprise their roles in the sequel. On January 5, 2014, Universal set a release date for the sequel on October 2, 2015. Category:Films Category:Geo (film)